Just A Little Touch
by shadowglove
Summary: FEMSLASH. Chloe moved with her father to Chance Harbor to get away from the meteor wackiness of Smallville, only be end up splat in the middle of witchy madness. And apparently she's the energizer bunny for a certain Faye Chamberlain's powers. Great.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Secret Circle**

Warnings: FEMSLASH, GIRL/GIRL, LESBIANISM. Can't get any clearer than that. Don't like? Please hit the 'back' button! Thank you.

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan x Faye Chamberlain

Written for my Chloe Femslash Prompt Table on Livejournal. Prompt#1: Touch.

WARNING: **Slight spoilers** for the first episodes of The Secret Circle.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The problem with the situation was that for the first time Chloe had actually agreed with her father about her needing to distance herself from the weird and unexplained. After catching Clark with Lana she'd only barely kept from accepting Lionel's offer out of spite, instead preferring to ignore her two ex best friends and move with her father out of Smallville, Lana conveniently finding a home with the Kents. Chloe had decided that Smallville, Clark and Lana, meteor stones and the unexplained were behind her, all a part of her past that she would forget. She was going to have a normal, happy life in Chance Habor.

And then she actually _arrived_ in Chance Harbor.

Gazing around her at the students as they milled around the hallway, Chloe lowered her gaze to the piece of paper in her hands, heading towards her locker. She passed a tall brunette who was struggling with her locker's lock, growing more agitated with each tug. Chloe sent the girl a quick sideways look before realizing that her locker was next to hers. The blonde went to her locker, gazed at her combination code and then reached for the lock.

The second her hand touched the lock the brunette's popped open, and her eyes widened as she looked around as if searching for someone.

Chloe ignored her, trying her combination and smiling in relief when it popped open. She opened the locker, gazing inside of it at the blank emptiness just waiting to be personalized.

"You're new."

She turned her gaze towards the much taller brunette who was eyeing her with shrewd curiosity. "Not really. I'm sixteen years old. That makes me fairly worn by now."

Hazel eyes stared at her as lips twitched in a smirk as she reached her hand out. "Faye Chamberlain."

"Chloe Sullivan." Chloe reached out and shook that hand.

Suddenly the lights above them and all throughout the hallway exploded in bright sparks of electricity.

Chloe gasped and yanked her hand from Faye's as she looked up at the ceiling in horror, pressing against her locker as teenagers around her ran for the door. She felt frozen, seeing the sparks of electricity continue to rain down on everyone, starting little fires as they fell into a large trash can.

"Faye!" Another pretty brunette with dark eyes gasped as she raced towards them.

"Diana..." Faye's eyes were wide, her expression filled with awe and a hint of something else.

Slowly, above them, the sparks died down, leaving the hallway darkened except for the lights of the fire, which the staff was putting out with fire hydrants.

"I-I don't understand." Diana was stuttering, running a hand over her dark hair. "Melissa and Nick skipped, and Cassie and Adam are late...and I was no where near here..."

Faye was ignoring Diana's stammering rambling, eyes intent on Chloe as she moved away from the bruntte and headed towards her with the determination of something similar to a predator eyeing a prey. "Some first day, huh?"

Chloe gulped, feeling a little uncomfortable under that hazel gaze. "So I take it that doesn't always happen."

Faye smirked, betraying a dimple in one cheek, before turning towards her friend. "Diana, meet Chloe Sullivan." She flung an arm around Chloe's shoulders in a very casual gesture, one of the fires that'd just been put out suddenly roaring in the trash can once more. "She's new. Or worn. Depends on perspective really."

Diana's eyes were wide. "You've got to be pulling my leg."

"Not many people choose to actually live here, huh?" Chloe tried for humor, very uncomfortable as she slipped away from Faye, and the fire suddenly died back down. "It's nice to meet you two but, uh, I need to be somewhere else right now." And with that she took off the hallway, sending worried glances up above her at the ceiling until she'd managed to escape the school. She didn't feel very safe though, and her first day in Chance Harbor failed epically in the 'normal' department.

Apparently the lights in the _whole school_ had gone kamikaze, so school was out for the day and since Chloe didn't know the town well and didn't enjoy the thought of staying home alone the rest of the day she decided to cruise around Chance Harbor to get a better idea of where exactly her father had brought her. After a half hour drive Chloe realized that unless this town suffered freak electrical problems constantly it was going to be more boring than Smallville. But she'd wanted normal, so she didn't complain, smiling when she arrived at the dock and noticed a restaurant on it called the Boathouse Bar and Grill. It looked promising, had a beautiful view of the water, and if it served good coffee she figured she may have found her new hangout.

Entering the place the blonde smiled at the quaintness of it. Chloe headed to a window seat and gazed out at the water, tranquil and soothing.

"Hey." A friendly voice declared.

She turned to see a cute boy standing with a notepad. "Hey."

He looked at her, intense, almost as if expecting something, then his expression went curious. "Would you like a menu?"

"Sure..." Chloe nodded, a little confused as to the intense little stare, wondering if a newcomer to this place really _was_ that rare. She'd met three people her age and all three of them had acted weird around her.

The boy returned with the menu, passing it to her, friendly once more. "You're new to Chance Harbor, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded, reaching out her hand. "Chloe."

"Adam." He shook her hand and paused, as if expecting something, and that curious look returned to his face before he smiled at her friendly and slipped his hand out of hers. "I'll let you have some time with the menu."

He made that sound like she and the laminated paper were on a date, and that amused her as she nodded, watching him leave before shaking her head and opening the menu, looking at the various sea food specials with interest.

Sensing someone slipping into the seat opposite hers, Chloe lowered her menu to see a blonde guy grinning flirtatiously at her. "Can I help you?"

His gaze went to Adam, watching the other boy until he disappeared out of the front door of the shop, before turning to her with intensity.

By now Chloe was beginning to get a little creeped out by the intensity these locals possessed.

The blonde male frowned, furrowing his eyebrows before reaching out his hand. "Nick."

She really didn't want to shake his hand, but he was weird and she figured she didn't know yet who exactly weren't the people to make enemies of, so she shook his hand. "Chloe."

He tightened his hold on her nearly painfully, looking obviously disconcerted and disappointed before standing up and letting her go, storming out of the place in a huff.

"Ohhhhhh_kay_." Chloe wondered if making this her local hangout was really such a good idea, and when the door of the store opened and a pretty girl with curly dark hair and impish features entered the shop and began heading towards her, she fought with the need to bolt before more locals decided to eye her intensely.

"I'm so sorry about Nick, I saw how rude he was." The girl declared. "Don't take it personally, he's just like that with everyone. And, if you get to know him, he's not that bad. Really."

"I'll take your word for it." Chloe smiled at this one, deciding she liked her.

"I'm Melissa." She reached out her hand.

These locals were _really_ friendly.

Chloe shook the hand and then let go. "Chloe."

"Well...I hope you have a good day, Chloe. And maybe I'll see you around." Melissa gave her a little curious smile before turning and leaving.

Chloe watched her go, the door swinging shut behind her, before a handsome older man arrived.

"Have you decided on anything?" He asked friendly.

"Uh, uhm..." She hadn't had time to really look at the menu, and picked it up quickly, scanning the contents before looking up at him. "Fish and fritters...with a coke please."

"Sure." He smiled and went to get her order.

Hearing her phone begin to ring, the blonde fished in her jacket's pocket and pulled it out, hesitating when she saw the caller I.D. It was Clark. Again. She didn't understand why he was still trying. Not only did he now have Lana as he'd always wanted, but it wasn't as if Chloe lived in Smallville anymore and things would be awkward between the three of them. He should just leave her alone and let things die.

"Going to answer that?"

She looked up to see the girl from before, Diana, smiling in a bright, slightly exaggerated way. "Uh, no." She hung up the call and looked up at the brunette. "People are very friendly here."

For some reason the girl looked sheepish. "Well, you know small towns!"

"Right." Chloe nodded slowly.

"We weren't properly introduced this morning, what with all the chaos and all." She stretched out her hand. "I'm Diana Meade and if there's anything you need at all feel free to ask me. I'm always willing to help."

"_Thanks_." Chloe reached out and shook her hand, figuring that today she'd shaken more hands than she had at any other period in her life. "Chloe Sullivan, and I appreciate the offer. Being the new kid isn't easy."

"I imagine." Diana nodded, making a face as their hands slipped away. "I really need to go and take care of some things, but I'm glad I got to introduce myself."

"Me too." Chloe smiled up at her, liking the energy this girl gave off.

"Well, see you later." WIth a little wave she left, the door closing behind her.

"Here you go!" A pretty blonde with blue eyes declared as she arrived with Chloe's order, amusing her because so far she'd been attended by three different people in the same restaurant. "Fish and Fritters, and a Coke." She rested the order on the table and then hugged the tray to her chest, eyeing Chloe intently before realizing what she was doing and reaching out to touch the shoulder of her jacket. "I love this!"

"Uh, thanks." Chloe smiled awkwardly, not really liking being touched and yet having been touched in some way by almost _everyone_ she'd come into contact with.

"Oh well, enjoy it!" The girl then walked to the closest empty table, dropped the tray on it, and sauntered out of the restaurant shaking her head and mumbling something to herself.

Chloe watched her go before finally concentrating on her plate. "Maybe its the food."

"Ooh! Good choice!" Another voice declared as suddenly Faye slipped into the seat across from her and reached out to steal a fritter from her plate, giving it a little bite and making an obscene sound in the back of her throat at the taste as she swallowed. "These are the best in the whole country."

Chloe couldn't believe it, just eyeing her, not noticing the candle on the table suddenly lighting up...or the group of teenagers watching this with wide eyed shock from outside across the parking lot.

"So what brings you to Chance Harbor?" Faye asked, nibbling on the fritter, eyes going out to the suddenly darkening sky as an unexpected storm began forming in what had been a tranquil and sunny heaven only minutes before.

"My father's the manager of the LexCorp facility opening here." Chloe replied slowly, realizing that the little glare she was giving the girl for having stolen a fritter wasn't affecting her in the way she expected, instead seeming to amuse her.

"Right." Faye nodded, her lips twisted in a half-smirk, that dimple faint yet there as her hazel gaze gleamed mischievously. "Everyone's been talking about that place, think it's god's gift to Chance Harbor since it'll create more jobs."

"That's the idea." Chloe shrugged, grabbing a fritter and taking a bite out of it, pausing in surprise as she realized these really _were_ the best fritters she'd ever tasted.

"So, how was your first day here?" Faye wanted to know.

"Eventful and yet boring at the same time." Chloe responded truthfully, wondering if she was the only one who felt the air nearly electric between them.

"I imagine." Faye declared, leaning forwards, the neck of her shirt drooping open, giving Chloe a glimpse of her black bra as Faye reached out and placed her hand on hers.

The electricity Chloe had felt around them crackled visibly, sending a jolt through them the same second thunder and lightning raced through the now black sky.

Gasping at the electricity that seemed to jolt from Faye into her, spreading throughout her body and warming her, causing her body to tingle in ways she wasn't used to, Chloe pulled her hand free and got up. "I should go."

"But you haven't touched your food." Faye's hazel gaze was darker.

"Not hungry anymore." Throwing down the amount of bills to cover the check, Chloe admittedly raced out of there towards her car, too preoccupied to see the way the sky was now returning to normal, or that a group of young teenagers were watching her, frowning.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As Faye sat on the desk in the old abandoned house they used for the gathering of their secret circle, she couldn't concentrate on what the others were saying. Normally she wouldn't be listening anyway because her cousin Diana would be going on and on about moral issues and how they should be doing this or that and blah blah friggin _blah_. But this time Faye couldn't concentrate because she was thinking about that blonde. Chloe. From the moment she'd come near her Faye had been able to sense her, had been able to _feel_ the...she didn't know what...but it didn't feel like magic. With Cassie she'd felt the magic in her blood. With the others she had. It was one of the ways the circle had been formed.

The Chloe Sullivan girl wasn't a witch, didn't have magic in her, and yet there was just something about her. Whenever she was near Faye, the witch could do magic, which was something she hadn't been able to do since they'd bound the circle. The only way any of the six could do magic now was if one of the six was with them, which was why the fact that Chloe's nearness jump-started Faye's magic was awesome.

Another awesome thing?

It only worked with Faye.

They'd all tried it out, both by being close to her and personal touch while the others were too far to activate their powers. Adam, Diana, Melissa, Nick and Cassie had all failed horribly. But not Faye. No. From the time she'd neared that door she had already felt her magic unlocking, and by the time she'd touched Chloe her power had been augmented like it had been when Cassie had first arrived.

This gave Faye the edge over _everyone_, even perfect little Diana Meade, and she _loved_ it.

"There's nothing in my or Cassie's families' book about something like this." Diana was, predictably, stressing over her lack of control over the situation. "There shouldn't be someone outside of our circle who can do that."

"Is she somehow related to one of us maybe?" Melissa gave a guess, sitting next to Nick.

"No." Diana shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. "I double checked after this evening and Chloe Sullivan is not even _distantly_ related to any of us. She's not a part of the circle."

"And yet she obviously influences it." Adam pointed out. "At least she influences Faye."

"No one influences Faye." Faye raised an eyebrow.

"Adam's right." Cassie declared, letting out a little sigh. "There's something about her that triggers you, and only you. None of us felt anything or could do anything around her."

"Tried to unbutton her blouse with any magic she might have awoken in me. Nothing." Nick admitted.

Melissa sent him a dirty look.

"Well, until we have this all figured out, I think we all know what must be done." Diana declared.

"Yep, it's all very obvious." Faye agreed, pushing off of the desk and standing tall.

"So you agree with me?" Diana appeared both shocked and relieved. "You'll stay away from her?"

"_Away_ from her?" Faye snorted, shaking her head. "That's the _last_ thing I'm going to do. If that girl is somehow the key of getting me out of this helpless situation you got us all into by making us bind the stupid circle, then she won't be able to even _bathe_ without me around." She suddenly smirked at the imagery, imagining the narrowed glare she'd receive from the blonde if she bothered her in the bathroom. "Who knows, I might even join her."

Nick gave a perverted smile. "Oh _god_ I'm hard."

"_Nick_!" Melissa cried out, slapping his chest.

"_What_? She gave me the visual!" He defended.

"Faye, I don't think this is a very good idea." Adam tried to back up Diana, his girlfriend, and Faye thought he was really just trying too hard out of guilt due to his _obvious_ hard-on when it came to Cassie.

"Adam, I don't think you have any say in this. None of you do." Faye replied defiantly, not liking their belief that they could tell her what to do or control her life. "I told you all already. if I'd known that I'd lose the ability to perform magic on my own I never would have done the stupid binding spell, so if I have a chance at getting that back, there's no way in hell I'm not taking it."

"Remember _why_ you agreed to do the binding." Cassie whispered. "You can't _control_ yourself."

Faye glared at her.

Oh.

Low blow.

"It's different." Faye raised her chin higher. "I could feel it. With her around I _can_ control it."

With that she stormed out of the building, wondering how freaked Chloe would be if she just popped in for a little visit.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Chloe stepped out of the bathroom from having bathed, towel wrapped around her body, to find Faye Chamberlain laying on her bed with a casualness that belied the fact that her being there wasn't a normal occurrence...well...the blonde freaked out a little. She might have even squeaked, hugging her towel tighter to her and gaze bolting towards the closed room door, wondering if her father was murdered somewhere and lying in his own blood.

"Your father let me in when I told him I was a friend of yours from school." Faye's lips twitched with evil amusement as she turned so that she was laying on her side, facing the blonde. "He let me know that if I ever want to sleep over I'm more than welcome."

Chloe was going to murder that man. "Did he."

"Yes, he did." Faye hugged Chloe's cushion to her chest, smirk growing. "How's tomorrow night sound for you?" She sat up in a fluid motion, the neck of her shirt slipping to show a little shoulder. "We'll braid each other's hair and paint our toenails."

Chloe didn't need to hear the slight sarcasm and taunting in that darkly amused voice to know that that would _never_ happen should Faye ever sleep over. Chloe didn't know the other girl good, but she could tell by just looking at her that Faye wasn't the 'doing each other's hair' sort of girl. "How do you know where I live?"

"Small town." Faye replied as if this should be obvious.

"Okay, I'm not naive enough to think you're going to all this trouble because you want to be my 'bestest friend forever'." She folded her arms over her chest, blowing at a wet strand of hair out of her face. "So what do you want? _Really_?"

Faye seemed to eye her before before sliding off of the bed, mischievousness in her hazel orbs. "The straight truth? No lies?"

"That would be preferable." Chloe replied.

"Sure you can handle the truth?" Faye's lips twitched in dark amusement.

"You'd be surprised at what I can handle." Chloe challenged her to do her worse.

"_Fine_." Faye's grin was playfully evil as she slowly moved towards Chloe, hips swaying with each move. "I belong to a small, secret circle of teenaged witches and I was foolish enough to bind the circle, which means I can't do magic unless one of my circle is in a certain distance of me. That sucks. But for some reason whenever I'm close to you I can do magic, and when I touch you it's stronger. And you only work on me. Not on the others of my circle."

Chloe's eyes widened. "So _that_'s why everyone was touching me today! They were seeing if I enhanced their abilities!"

Faye's smirk was wiped for a second by surprise as she cocked her head to the side. "You...believe me."

"Of course I do." Chloe replied, shaking her head. "Everything makes so much sense now."

"Why do you believe me? Cassie is a _witch_ and she didn't believe at first." Faye just eyed her.

"As I said," Chloe pulled a strand of wet hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You'd be surprised at what I'd believe."

This was just typical, really. She'd moved to get away from all the meteor wackiness of Smallville and had ended up somehow splat in the middle of witchy madness. And not only that, but she was apparently this witch's energizer bunny. Great. Just great.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed you are so quick to convince." Faye continued towards her in that stalking way. "I'd been looking forwards to convincing you the old fashioned way."

"And what was that?" Chloe tried, eyebrow raised, refusing to let this girl intimidate her.

"With just a little...touch." Faye reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand, jerking the surprised girl against her and bringing her lips down to hers.

Chloe gasped, eyes widening and body freezing as those lips touched hers, moving over her, a surprisingly strong arm going around her to draw her near as thunder and lightning warred in the sky outside of the house, fires springing up all over Chance Harbor...not that she knew any of this now...no her body was electrified, her blood on fire...her mind a pleasant buzz. She was used to being the spunky one, to initiating everything, or maybe she'd assured herself that so she wouldn't feel so bad about Clark's failure to try _anything_. But as Faye Chamberlain took the kiss deeper, tongue slipping passed her lips to flick her own teasingly...Clark Kent was the last thing in Chloe's mind.

The wind began to pick up, howling as suddenly Chloe was pressed against the wall, her hands cupping Faye's face as she kissed back without even fully realizing it, acting very much on instinct.

Hail began to hit the roofs of the houses of Chance Harbor as Faye dug her hands deep into Chloe's hair, tilting her head back, arching her neck, giving Faye's mouth easier access to her lips.

Feeling a hand lower down her back to grab her ass, giving it a harsh squeeze that Chloe knew would leave a bruise, she cried out into Faye's mouth...

...and the sound was enough to pull her out of the spell that seemed to have fallen over her and the witch, and yet it was still hard for her to tear her lips from Faye's and push the brunette away.

Faye stumbled back slightly, breathing in pants, lips parted, eyes intent on her.

The storm above continued on.

"Just a _little_ touch?" Chloe cleared her throat, rubbing her butt over the material of her towel, hating the way she could feel herself blushing.

Faye's grin was crooked as she gazed Chloe up and down before heading towards the door. "See you tomorrow, babe."

Chloe's mouth fell open in indignation. "I am _not_ your babe!"

Chuckling to herself, clearly amused by how things had turned out, Faye winked before leaving, humming to herself.

Pressing against the wall, Chloe took in a deep breath and slid to the ground, unable to believe what had just happened.

So much for that normal life in Chance Harbor.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
